The Mask: A Divergent Prank
by IamD1v3rg3nt
Summary: Christina gives Tris a lesson on being a girl: the facial mask. But they discover that the boys are TERRIFIED of the slimy looking things on their faces. This sparks an idea between the two girls: prank Tobias. This can only mean trouble... Takes place in the first book, Erudites never went crazy.


xX This takes place in the first book of Divergent. Erudite fight serum incident never happened. Also, I do not own this book or the characters, just the idea :P xX

The Mask

I'm walking back to the dormitory when I hear Peter screaming. _Why is he screaming? _I run a little, opening the door and run in, stopping in my tracks. Will and Peter are cowering in fear in a corner staring at Christina. I don't get what the big deal is and I burst out laughing. They both glare at me.

"Look at that, that _thing_!" Peter points at Christina, who's laughing. She turns and faces me. _Oh…_ There's this green goo all over her face.

"Uh…Chris, what _is_ that?" She stops laughing and blinks at me.

"You've never seen a facial mask before?" She actually looks surprised. "I mean, I guess you guys would think that it's self-indulgent. But seriously, Tris! It's hygiene!"

I look around noticing that the boys had mysteriously vanished. _Lucky them._ When I look back at Christina, she's digging through her makeup back and finally just grabs the whole thing.

"Come on. Time to give you another lesson on being a girl!" She drags me out of the room toward the kitchen.

"Why do we need to go here?" I sit on the counter, watching her dig through the cabinets and drawers, grabbing various foods. She rolls her eyes.

"Duh, Tris. Masks are _organic_. Now come here." She goes to the counter next to the sinks, probably for easier cleanup. I follow her and watch her get to work.

I scrunch up my nose at the ingredients: an banana, honey, yogurt, eggs, and what looks like oatmeal. _All abnegation foods._ She chops up the banana and puts it in a bowl, then hands it to me with a spoon.

"Mash it up good, Tris." She grins at my confused face. "Come on, just do it." I shrug and start smashing the banana until Christina said it was perfect.

She takes the bowl and spoon from me, putting in globs of yogurt and stirring it. She dumps in the oatmeal, mixing up the concoction. She cracks an egg and stirs it in. _She's using a _raw _egg?_ Finally, she adds in some honey. The mixture looks completely disgusting. At least it smells good…

"Now, we're going to spread it all over your face. It rejuvenates your face and gives it a natural glow." She looks proud of her knowledge, but it just confuses me.

"But what's the point?" I honestly don't think that Tobias cares if my face "glows". I don't need my face to light up like a flashlight.

"Just let me work my magic, okay?" She holds me by the shoulders against the counter then lets me go. "Close you eyes." I _really_ don't want to, but I decide to let her have her fun.

It's _freezing_ cold. I feel like the cold is soaking into my skin. It makes me flinch and causes my teeth to chatter. She continues to cake the cold gunk onto my face for a good ten minutes before she finally stops. I wince when I open my eyes.

"Sorry… I may have gotten some in your eyes." She gives me a small mirror. A few months ago, I was trying to sneak past my mother's keen eyes just to _glimpse_ at myself in the mirror. Now, it's easy to just take this mirror from Christina and look at my reflection. Except it's not me in the reflection. It's the foreign creature with globs of brown all over her face. Christina laughs at my reaction. "Don't worry, you're not pretty now but you will be _glowing_ soon!"

"Why do I want to _glow_?" She rolls her eyes.

"Puh-lease! I've seen you eyeing our beloved instructor, Four!" She winks at me and I can feel my face heating up.

"I-I um don't know what you're talking about…" She just grins at me.

"Don't worry, Juliet. You're secret's safe with me." She winks again.

"We aren't some forbidden love story! He just doesn't want people to know about…us…" I trail off. Two things just happened: I admitted that Tobias and I have a romance, and I realized that he really _does_ want it to be a secret.

"Let's play a prank on him!" Christina's face lightens up, probably sensing the mood going downhill. "Let's break into his apartment and scare him!" I laugh, knowing he isn't really afraid of hardly anything. Four things to be exact.

"Chris, he isn't going to be afraid of two girls breaking into his apartment."

"Well, duh! But he _may_ pee his pants when he sees our uber scary masks!" She grins with an evil look in her eyes. I remember the looks on Peter and Will's faces. _It could work…_

"Alright, I'm in." I say grinning. The thought of terrifying Tobias gives me an adrenaline rush.

….

Christina's working a hair pin in the lock of Tobias's door. I _really_ hope he doesn't wake up too early. The suspense is killing me. Christina worked her magic again by teasing our hair and making it look wild. Our clothes are torn a little, too. We look pretty creepy.

Finally, the door swings open. We both freeze, afraid that we've been caught. Tobias's snores both calm us and send us into fits of laughter.

"The famous, Four snores! Haha, you're _so_ lucky!" She giggles while elbowing me. I laugh along with her. He's adorable when he sleeps.

We walk in and discuss our plans quietly. I'll sit on the bed while Christina crouches by it. I'll shake Tobias while begging him to help me (very dramatically). And we finish by jumping on him (probably laughing at this point). A stupid, uncreative plan, but it's four in the morning.

I hesitantly get on the bed by his legs, careful not to make any sudden movements. He doesn't so much as stir. He's so cute that I almost back out, but Christina's already taken her place next to the bed. There's no turning back.

"Four? Four please…" I opt out of using his real name. It would have worked better, but Christina doesn't know who he is. "Help me!" Christina grins and joins in.

"They're coming after us, Four!" She shakes his shoulder, causing him to stir, making some sort of a grunting sound. It is _so_ hard to keep it together.

"Help!" I grab his arm and he mumbles my name in his sleep, distressed. We jump on him, in fits of laughter, making him spring up from the bed.

"Tris! What? Huh?" He's half-asleep, making it all the more hilarious. Christina rolls on the floor, cracking up. "Tris, what-" He looks mad before he focuses on my face and shoves me away with a hand covering his mouth. He looks like he's about to throw up.

"What a kiss?" I grin, trying to look flirtatious. When I try to kiss him, he pulls away with a disgusted look on his face and drags me to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Christina is still on the floor laughing, but she looks up confused.

Tobias turns on the faucet of the sink and shoves my head in scrubbing my face off with a cloth. I gasp, caught off guard. He lets go and gets a bucket, filling it with water and walks out. I hear Christina scream and run out seeing her covered with water, the mask oozing off. Tobias then walks to the door, opening it and standing to the side. "Goodnight, girls." He doesn't look happy.

We walk out and as soon as the door closes behind us, start laughing again. I'll have to pay for this later, but right now, it seems totally worth it.

Oh well, at least I'll be glowing tomorrow.


End file.
